Currently, LED (Light-Emitting Diode) lamps have been very commonly used in illumination areas, and AC LED driving chips have been more widely applied among all LED lamps. In the prior arts of segmented AC LED driving chips, the output power may fluctuate following the fluctuations of line voltages, same as the output luminous flux. In the cases of any high-power electric devices being frequently turned on and off, the voltage of supplied power may have a certain fluctuations in very small ranges, which may cause flickers of AC LED lamps, and induce discomfort to human eyes. Therefore, the current driving technologies for AC LEDs still have defects, and require more improvements and innovations.